


Strange Bedfellows

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [11]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Surprises, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne wird wach.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/92513.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)challenge:** Tabelle situative Tropes: Neben jemand unerwartetem aufwachen - für mich  
>  **Zeit:** ~ 40 Minuten

***

Da war irgendetwas gewesen, ein Geräusch, dessen Quelle er nicht zuordnen konnte; jedenfalls war er jetzt wach. Karl-Friedrich Boerne seufzte und streckte sich, nur um sofort in der Bewegung gestoppt zu werden. Er rutschte näher an den warmen Körper neben sich und runzelte die Stirn, als ihn Thiels Haare in der Nase kitzelten. Das leise Schnarchen seines Bettgenossen verwandelte sich in ein lautes Atmen, während er versuchte, auf der Fläche, die ihm blieb, wieder eine bequeme Position zu finden, um möglichst noch eine Runde weiterzuschlafen. Neben ihm schnorchelte Thiel schon wieder ... Boerne rümpfte im Halbschlaf die Nase. Eine Dusche war wirklich längstens überfällig, Thiel müffelte ganz schön. Fast wie -

\- er öffnete abrupt die Augen -

\- feuchter Hund.

Während Wotan ihn freundlich anhechelte und zu grinsen schien, kam die Erinnerung mit einem Schlag zurück.

Der Wasserrohrbruch in Alberichs Wohnung. Seine Assistentin, mit Sack und Pack und nassem Hund vor seiner Wohnungstür. Die Diskussion darüber, daß Alberich zwar Gast, aber ob ihrer Statur viel besser geeignet war als er, um auf seiner Couch zu übernachten. Wotan, der, als er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, zu Füßen eben dieser Couch gelegen hatte. Seine Tür, die er mit Sicherheit hinter sich geschlossen hatte - er wollte Alberich schließlich nicht die falschen Signale senden. Eine ganz schwache Erinnerung daran, wie Alberich ihm einmal erzählt hatte, daß Wotan jede Tür in ihrem Haus öffnen konnte und daß sie ihre Schlafzimmertür abschließen mußte, wenn sie alleine schlafen wollte.

Er ließ sich zurück auf sein Kopfkissen fallen und stöhnte. Und mußte im nächsten Moment Wotan abwehren, der voller Besorgnis versuchte, sein Gesicht abzulecken.

"Raus hier! Platz! Nicht hier, auf dem Boden ... Wotan!"

Ein Hund. In seinem Bett. Hundehaare an seiner Bettwäsche. Hundesabber ... Wußte der Himmel wo überall. Er schauderte.

Das Geräusch war Alberich, in der Küche. Und das Schnorcheln die Kaffeemaschine.

Aber was hatte Thiel in seinem Kopf verloren?

* Fin *


End file.
